The Mystery behind those eyes
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a determined, hardworking and optimistic woman. However, when it came to her old/new neighbor, she felt awkward and intrigued by the mystery held under them. Because she couldn't help but notice how he didn't have light in his eyes. What was the mystery behind those eyes? Was it another woman or somehting more? [AU] R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone! Here I am with another Percabeth fluff. This would be my second multi-chaptered story as my first one somehow got deleted although I have no idea how. And I would like to say that I would update this story after 1 March since I would be giving my IGCSE examination in two days.**_

 _ **I would love to know how you all find this chapter, I would try to update it in between but I cannot guarantee it. Please please do leave a comment, review and criticism in the review section. I would be extremely ecstatic if you all loved this chapter because I haven't written Percabeth in a very long time.**_

 _ **So, Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Mystery behind those eyes.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"How long?" Annabeth Chase asked her mother peering from her book. Her mother gave a look at her father who held his two fingers out; two more minutes.

She slumped in her seat, and her mother gave her a stern look. "Annabeth, you are twenty one for goodness' sake! stop behaving like a child!" she scolded her.

Her mother's eyes grey—same as hers—asked a silent question. Annabeth rolled her eyes, because she didn't need to tell her mother how she hated her neighbour. And the fact that they were returning Manhattan because she got a job there and also because they already had a house there just hieghtens her irritation.

Of course, those sea-green eyes still haunted her sometimes, but she had forgotten them in the last five years only to be reminded again. She sighed, running her fingers through her tied up blond curly hair.

Raising her eyes, her gaze met the beautiful gate of a two story building, with an attic on top. It was painted with light colours—light cream and faint brown—making her remember all the good and the bad memories. The door knob turned and her legs started moving forward, as a smile crept on her face.

Nothing had changed, she mused. The staircase was—of course the same spiral turning—and the two rooms on the either side of the stairs overlooked the hallway they all entered. Towards her right was a kitchen open and spacious, decked up with everything needed. And to her left was a store room closed as always. She could never forget how she would always end up over there whenever she would be sad.

 _Whenever that idiot..._

She shook her head, now was not the time to glum over something that only past held. "Annabeth, aren't you going to greet your neighbours? I thought you'd be excited." her father asked her with a friendly smile.

She snorted, he very well knew what had transpired between her and him. "Dad.." she said in a threatening voice and laughed.

"I wouldn't say I'm sorry just yet." her father teased her, making her wince as she realized that her mother might call the JAckson's over for dinner.

"Bobby! Mathew! And Annabeth! Hurry up we have been invited by the Jacksons this evening for dinner!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, she really needed to stop guessing.

Her father passed her a mixed look, curious being one of them. She met his eyes and he smiled at her apologetically.

Surely, this would hurt. After being bullied by him when she had been just a year younger, only to find out that he had done it to through the actual bullies off was certainly hurting. Because she only found out after she left him.

And that was ten years ago. She took a deep breath as she closed the door of her room. She apporached the window, smiling as memories flooded through. Delighted that nothing had been built over that place—the starting point of a beach—her dad wanted her mom to be happy because she found the sea calming.

And Annabeth just inherited the trait. But, along with that came the eyes of the very person she would meet this evening.

Percy Jackson.

xxx

"I see. Marco, you can ask Juliana to transport those fisheries to the other company as soon as they agree to collaborate with our group. Jade, make sure all the council members are not arguing again. And Luke—" he frowned, as he watched the blonde grinning ear to ear.

"You wouldn't punish me, now Percy. Will you?" he asked, mischief hidden deep within those light blue eyes. The sea green eyes swirled and darkened like the harsh sea under a thunderstorm.

"Woah, no need to be so dissapointed, okay? I was just running through when I crashed into that secretary again." he said with a laugh, holding his hands up in surrender.

Percy sighed, running his hands through his shabby black hair. He knew how messy they were—like his father's—but he could do nothing to straghten them. No gel would hold it still.

"Luke Castellan, you do know that I am still pissed off, don't you?" he asked in a threatening tone. Luke shrugged and took his seat.

Percy dropped the subject and continued to assign the work. He would be going home in a few more minutes until he was satisfied that everyone were working.

Soon, he was writing an account looking through the reports sent to him by his secretary.

"Hey, Perce. You said dinner at your place dude. Come on, you don't wanna be late." a voice burst through the silent room jerking Percy from his concentration. He frowned, and Luke had to roll his eyes as his workaholic friend.

"Wait, I'm on it in a moment. Just let me wrap this up." he said.

He somehow had a twist in his stomach, a feeling that meant he was forgetting something important. Otherwise, he would never get this feeling.

Little did he know how right his gut was.

xxx

"Percy, how many—Oh hello, dear. I didn't know you were coming." Sally said in a surprised tone as soon as a mob of blond hair popped beside Percy who was removing his shoes crouched down.

Luke grinned ear to ear, "Your son doesn't know when the sun sets or rises. You would faint with the amount of work he does everyday!" Luke said exasperatedly. Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to him, mom. And by the way, why do I smell turkey? You usually cook it for—"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot! Come on, both of you. Freshen up because the Chase have just moved next door and I have invited them for dinner. They will be here any minute now. Quick both of you. And Luke, thank you for stopping by. I'm glad Percy isn't friendless." Sally said with a touch of fondness in her voice. Luke smiled at her, the feeling of a motherly love just seemed to overwhelm him.

Sally sighed, wishing her son would recover from the last tragedy.

When she got into an accident...

Sally knew her son loved her, he would always ramble about her emerald green eyes and red hair. But after finding out that she died, he was never the same.

He still looked every bit handsome, his built was envied by many and admired by many. She would proudly declare that he was her son.

"Sally, honey where did you put my tie?" her husband's voice came from the other room.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm coming." some people never change.

xxx

TING TONG!

A slight shuffle and then the door clicked open, revealing the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was staring at her, unblinking. She would have broken the stare; but something nagged her. Those eyes—she had seen them before—but they were not the same. They were sea-green alright but they didn't have the light like before. His eyes were blank, not an emotion crossed his face.

"Annabeth." his voice was deep, she could grant him the title of the most sexiest man in the world, he screamed perfection.

She smiled weakly, knowing now who this God was. "Percy, after a long time." she said wistfully. It was awkward, granted they both never spoke to each other after she left.

He nodded, not bothering to throw a smile back. "Good to see you to, Annabeth." he stepped away as her family came inside, amused by the exchange as he hadn't bothered to acknowledge them.

The answer to that was his heart, it was beating like crazy and he just couldn't get the image of the beauty in front of him. Sure, she was beautiful but she can never be Rachel Dare.

 _I love you._

He blinked, he didn't need to remember those words now that he knew he could never say them. He closed the door and quietly went inside the dining room, taking his seat across Annabeth and beside Luke.

"Hello, I'm Luke Castellan. This workaholic's best friend. And you lovely lady are?" he asked, sporting his charming smile. Percy rolled his eyes, now that he caught sight of a gem, he threw himself into the gauntlet. Only difference is that he never stayed committed.

She gave him a half smile, "Annabeth Chase, Percy's childhood friend and neighbor. Although I moved to San Fransisco for sometime." she admitted to him.

Percy pretended to be very interested in his shoe as she called him her friend. He always thought she would continue to hate him as he had done awful to things to her.

 _Not to mention bully her._

"How nice to meet you again, Percy." Fredrick—Annabeth's father said with a smile, holding his hand out. Percy nodded briefly and shook his hand, resuming to whatever task he was doing.

He only wished she would ignore him. He was tired of squealing and clingy women. He was done with women for now.

And he prayed with all his might she would never fall in love with him. Because he would not return her feelings at all.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **How was it? Good/bad/needed improvement?**_

 _ **This story was actually orginally written by me to a friend because she asked me to write something romantic since she was too lazy to write anything for herself. My other friends approved of the idea behind it and I got inspired to write it.**_

 _ **P.S. I would continue this story after receiving the postive reviews, I don't mind criticism but I need to know if you all like it.**_

 _ **Goodbye!(Meet you next chapter, hopefully on 2 March)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'm so sorry for the late update, *Bowing extremely low, hope you guys forgive me!*_**

 ** _I had left my laptop at home as I had gone for a vacation, just returned today. I had actually saved it on word and had forgotten about it. Please forgive me!_**

 _ **Anyway, so I wanted to say that the next update will be on Thursday, yes late I know. But I have other fics that I am writing and my schedule just got pretty tight.**_

 _ **And guess what? I finally get to buy as many books as I'd like. If you have any good suggestions, please do tell. I'm still a little clueless about good books.**_

 _ **And please excuse some minor errors, I tried to filter and correct as many as my eyes caught them. I'm still sorry.**_

 _ **Critisim and constructive reviews are welcomed, I won't be offended.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

She turned her head at the sound of the car, noticing Luke grinning at her.

"Need a lift?" he asked her, his sunglasses drawn down on the tip of his nose. She smiled slightly and noticed that Percy wasn't with him.

"I'm good." she said, suddenly noticing that the gate of her neighbor just opened. Luke pouted slightly, making her laugh.

"Seriously, my work is just a few steps. Thanks for asking though." she admitted. With a sigh, Luke drove away.

"Yo, kelps." she said, suddenly in the mood of monotone teasing. She was always sarcastic to people that stared at her. Percy was staring at her whilst he came nearer and nearer.

"Why are you standing in the middle of the sidewalk with your bag almost falling off?" she glanced at her arm and indeed her bag looked like it was about to fall.

She pulled it over her shoulder and with an embarrassed look she glared at him. "You could have been more nicer and quieter, you know."

He didn't say anything, kept walking after tearing his gaze from him. She was glad, because another minute of his staring and she would have crumbled to dust due to the intensity. Was he always like this?

She shook her head and tried to catch up with him, at least to thank him.

"Hey, Percy!" she yelled slightly, as he kept walking. He stopped walking and turned, bumping into her as she ran into him. She wanted to ask him why he so suddenly withdrew from the dinner. His parents didn't say anything, but Annabeth caught the sympathetic look his mother passed at his back. She wanted to know why.

Although she enjoyed her dinner what with Luke cracking jokes and trying his best to entertain her. It was amusing to watch her father glare for some reason. All in all, it was much much better than what she pictured. Back to the present, Annabeth ran into him, right.

"Ow!" she fell back, her arms on the floor as she fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still standing. How rude.

She stood up and glared at him, "Yes, thanks to you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Did I offend you in any way?" he asked, and she was again caught in the charade of her beating heart.

With the temperature rising to her cheeks, she turned her face and started walking.

He shrugged and walked.

"Why didn't you go with your friend in his car?" she asked, slowing down to walk with him.

"I didn't want to."

"You would be late."

"I won't"

"Your boss might scold you for being unpunctual." She was annoyed by this point.

"You don't know." He shrugged without an emotion in his voice.

"Why are you being so detached? Even yesterday, you suddenly left the dining room." she asked exasperatedly. He clenched his jaw and hardened his expression from the impassive look.

"It's none of your business." with that comment he turned the corner and entered the tall building without even bothering to tell her goodbye.

"So rude." she grumbled, walking straight for work.

xxx

"You must be Annabeth Chase." Her boss, who was clad in a black business suit and his hair combed back smiled at her.

He had deep blue eyes and black hair, much like the British. She wondered if he really were a British though.

He smiled lightly, flipping the resume.

"Interesting, were you really a Harvard student?" he asked, clearly impressed.

She straightened even more, "Yes, sir." she felt like squirming in his calculating gaze, taking her pencil skirt and white dress shirt in.

He shut the book loudly and signed something on his table.

"Room 205, hurry up the people are just needing the right person standing here." he looked through his spectacles with a smile.

She flashed him a small smile, still nervous but all the same relieved that she got accepted. She knew that with a resume such as that, she could get a job anywhere.

Boy, she had to work way hard to reach there.

"You must be Annabeth Chase," a man of about her age smiled at her, and she nodded as he led the way.

She was led to a room that was completely white except for blueprints lying everywhere with a few blocks lying in the corner.

Her heart was almost out when people stared her at.

"Oh, good, we thought we wouldn't complete this today at all." a woman with black hair threw her hands up dramatically.

"Err, we had to do something?" she asked stupidly, and she grinned.

"Well, let's start with introductions first. I am Bianca D'Angelo. He is Nico, my brother and that are the green couples." she said, pointing to the person behind her.

She turned and found two people, indeed that looked like a couple. One had afro hair and he was limping slightly. The other one was a pretty brunette, her hair wavy and open reaching up till her waist. She had olive skin much like Bianca but a little darker. Her eyes were green like that of the plants.

She blushed a little but rolled her eyes. "Way to introduce someone, Bianca" she muttered, as her companion took a seat on the nearest chair.

"I'm Grover Underwood, and this is my fiancée, Juniper Greenfield." he said, smiling at Annabeth with a friendly smile. She could easily detect the depth in his eyes and she knew he had gone through a lot even though he looked like a docile naïve man.

She nodded and turned back to Bianca who sprawled the papers in front of all of them.

"All right, we have to complete it by this month, or else boss is going to kick us out. So, Annabeth since Mr. Gerald Evans decided to give you a high post, I suggest you don't let him down and show us what you've got." she said encouragingly.

Annabeth looked at all the calculations and could feel the gears turning in her head as she sat down her, the pencil in her hand.

"The markings are not supposed to be like this." she said, erasing a few things and making them gasp.

"We took two days to make it!" Bianca said, making her emo brother rolled his eyes. He had black eyes, much darker than Bianca. She looked warm and sunny while he gave this aura that made anyone see him want to run.

Annabeth smiled slightly, watching the two siblings. Her mind involuntarily went back to that mysterious neighbor, who not only gave an abnormal vibe, but also proved that he was completely changed.

As she drew and erased, her mind still wandered to his haunting eyes.

The way they were clouded with mystery and unknown issues.

xxx

"Hey, Annabeth." she raised her eyes, meeting the light blue ones sitting in the car.

Luke smiled at her charmingly, as she halted from her walk towards her house.

"Hey, Luke. Going to Percy's house today too?" she asked, a small polite smile on her face.

His face fell and he sighed dramatically.

"I wish. But today I have to go somewhere else. But I can drop you—"

"No, no. It's alright. Besides, I'm sure Percy would be going the same way too. Thanks for the offer anyway." she interrupted.

He was disappointed as he nodded his head with a slight pout which made Annabeth laugh.

She watched him drive away, wondering why she declined his offer when she had no reason to.

"Why are you standing on the sidewalk yet again?"

She nearly had a heart attack, she cluched her heart and tried to calm her wild heart.

"Gosh, Percy don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart stroke!" she exclaimed as he stared at her blankly.

His messy hair was even more messier, something Annabeth didn't like. It is an unorganized state.

He arched an eyebrow, still staring.

"Might I remind you, I don't take people staring at me kindly." she grumbled, turning away from his burning gaze.

"You've got pen marks on your face." Said Percy, and she frowned, watching after his retreating figure.

She ran to catch up with him, "You could've just said so." she said breathlessly.

"You didn't exactly ask me politely."

"Oh so now I am rude? What about you? You were even more rude in the morning." she crossed her arms hotly standing in front of him.

"I didn't find any reason to pick you pick since you were already getting up." he shrugged, making her grit her teeth.

"You could've just shown common courtesy at the very least. Have you ever heard of being a gentleman?" she asked him sarcastically.

He clenched his jaw, and his eyes darkened. "Don't question my behavior and manners when you have none. I'm sorry if I wasn't a gentleman to you. I don't think faking any kind of politeness will do any good to any of us. And appreciate if you didn't talk to me."

With that, he left her dumbfounded.

His words piercing her heart more than his bullying when she was a child.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you everyone for reviewing my story, favoriting and following it._**

 _ **jodanfritz10:** I hope I don't disappoint you! I will try my best to (enjoy) writing with all the skills I could muster. *Sincere smile*_

 ** _The-Excess-Dreams:_** _I'm glad you like the start, I hope you like the story as it progresses!_

 ** _I would be answering the reviews here, so don't hesitate to point my mistakes out._**

 ** _Thank you every reader out there that has given time to my story, I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Goodbye(Hopefully, see you on Thursday!)_**


End file.
